My only friend's boyfriend
by SandyDragneel
Summary: Lucy Heartfilia doesn't have any friends except for Lisanna Strauss. One morning when Lucy goes to school, she meets Lis's boyfriend, a pyromanic named Natsu Dragneel. He turns her life upside down. She gets new friends and starts to enjoy school.But is a friendship all they have? And how will Lisanna react to their sudden closeness?
1. Chapter 1

"LUCY ASHELY HEARTFILIA! COME DOWNSTARIS THIS INSTANT YOU ARE GOING TO BE LATE FOR SCHOOL!" Layla Heartfilia yelled from the kitchen for her daughter.

Groaning, Lucy Heartfilia checked her phone for any notifications. Not surprisingly, there weren't any. She had a friend yes, but she doesn't call or text her. But Lucy didn't mind because Lisanna was her best and only friend ever since the 5th grade.

Freshening up, Lucy put on her school uniform and put her hair in the signature side ponytail. The gray blue uniform looked great on her olive skin and her soft honey colored hair cascaded down her back in beautiful curls. She's beautiful, but doesn't realize; her friend spent years telling her, "you're not skinny enough," or, "your pores are huge." Great friend am I right?

"ILL BE DOWN IN A SEC MOM!" Rushing because she was now 20 minutes late for school. (20 minutes late even though school doesn't start for another half hour). Grabbing her backpack and putting her phone in her pocket, Lucy ran to the door jumped into her car and sped off, not before saying a quick, "I love you" to her parents.

Arriving to Fairy Academy was a real bitch, if not anything else. Looking around the cafeteria she wasn't surprised to see that there were only about 20 people. She was always early to school, leaving her with no one to sit with. She finished her homework before the day even ended, and so all she could do was read (not that she minds). "OH MY GOD!" Lucy jumped at the sudden voce. Looking up, she saw a boy with bright orange hair untamed almost like a lion's mane and a thick pair of sunglasses. "What happened?" She asked.

"What happened?! What happened?!" The boy shrieked. Lucy simply nodded at the crazy man. "What happened was an angel is down here in Earthland and I just so happened to be the lucky guy that gets to capture her heart. Forbidden love!" A fake tear rolled down his cheek.

Lucy gasped, suddenly remembering who he is. "You're Loke, the school flirt!" _How did I not see it before,_ Lucy wondered?

Loke gasped as if he uncovered some big secret, "The beautiful angel not only knows my name and reputation, but also," he winks in her direction, "it sounds so good when she says it."

Lucy, trying not to throw up simply thanked him, "Thanks, but I'm no angel. Unless angels are fat and ugly," she scoffed. Loke opened his mouth to say something, but he was interrupted by a loud voice. "LOKE I DARE YOU TO COME OUT! IM ALL FIRED UP NOW!" Instantly Loke's entire face paled. "I'm sorry princess, I have to go now." He grabbed a piece of Lucy's hair and kissed it. He ran away as quickly as he appeared. _He's sooo weird. Why is he so scared anyways?_ Lucy's thoughts were interrupted when she saw the school pyromaniac, who just so happened to be Lisanna's boyfriend. "WHERE IS H- Hey I know you!" He glanced to her direction smiling very goofily. "You're Lisanna's friend Luigi right?" Natsu Dragneel asked.

A vein pooped in Lucy's forehead, "It's Lucy not Luigi."

"Lucy? That's a weird name."

"Its not any weirder than Natsu."

Natsu looked fake hurt, trying to hide that stupid grin, "How dare you. That hurt me right here," He said placing his hand to is hand.

Succumbing to his grins, Lucy smiled as well. "I think you'll survive, Mr. I-burned-down-the-science-lab."

His grin only got wider, "Am I that famous? I knew I was great, but this is amaz-" He was cut short when a fist connected with the left side of his sharp cheekbone. "FLAME BRAIN! DON'T RUN AWAY FROM OUR FIGHT!" Gray, a boy in Lucy's English and art class said. They fight whenever there together. "IM NOT RUNNING AWAY ICE FREAK! I WAS TRYING TO LOOK FOR LOKI!" Natsu explained as he kicked Gray. Just when the fight was getting good, the student council president, Erza Scarlet came. "Natsu, Gray do I hear fighting?!" An ominous aura surrounded her.

"O-of course not Erza!" They responded together as they side hugged themselves. _They can't actually think it'll work on her_.

"Very good." The "demon" president approved.

Lucy couldn't help but giggle softly. That was when the boys and the scarlet haired beauty noticed her. "Uhm sorry." She blushed uncomfortably.

"Don't worry about it. You're Lucy Heartfilia, right?" Erza asked.

Lucy nodded. "Ohhh you're in my English and Art class right? The talented soon to be writer," Gray snickered, teasing her lightly.

Lucy pouted jokingly, "And you're the ice freak who can only do ice sculptures," she teased back. _What am I doing? I haven't known these people for 5 minutes and I'm acting like they're my best friends._ Natsu put an arm around her shoulder and started laughing. Lucy flinched at the contact, not used to being touched, girl or boy.

"You're really funny, Luigi."

"Its L-u-c-y. Lucy"

"Indeed. Its nice to meet you, Lucy." This time Erza spoke.

Suddenly feeling shy, "Likewise."

"I hate to interrupt, but may I see my best friend and boyfriend?" A new voice said. It was Lisanna. Her pixie white hair, stunning blue eyes, and pale skin made her look beautiful. Such a shame she was a bitch.

Trying not to roll her eyes, Erza responded, "Indeed. Gray and I have to go anyways. Until next time farewell."

"We don't have anywhere to go," Gray said curiously while they walked to their homeroom.

"You want to spend time with her by choice?" Erza asked and was responded by silence. Really, how did a good guy like Natsu end up with someone like Lisanna, a question not even the great Titania could answer.

Meanwhile, back at the cafeteria Lisanna was sucking face with Natsu. It was a disgusting sight, really. Not to mention Lucy was trying to sound out the occasional moan from her pixie hired friend by reading her book. Years of being taught to be kind went down the drain when Lucy saw Lisanna reach for Natsu's shirt. She slammed her book shut, letting Natsu realize what he was doing. He tried to pull her away, but her grip on his bright pink hair didn't subdue. It was only when Lucy coughed VERY loudly that Lisanna stopped. She gave her friend an annoyed look that said _what-the-hell-are-you-doing_.

Feigning innocence Lucy simply shrugged and said, "Sorry, I think I'm coming down with something." Natsu didn't even try to hide his chuckle. Lisanna glared at him. "Whatever," she said.

Brrrring. Brrriinngg. Brrrrring. The school bell sounded.

Natsu groaned inwardly. "Fuuuuckkkk. I didn't do my math homework."

"I did." Lucy bragged. Natsu gave her puppy dog eyes, still holding Lisanna's waist.

Lucy giggled, "Sorry Mr. Pyro. I usually have a man take me to a movie and dinner before giving him my math homework."

"Then let me-" Realizing he had a girlfriend, Natsu dropped his head disappointed. Chuckling at this child-like manner, Lucy simply said, "Maybe I can break my rule. Just this once." His onyx eyes had tears on them.

"Yaaaaaayyy! Luce to the rescue!" He grinned again, showing his canine like teeth. "I got to go to first period. Bye Lis," Kissing her cheek, he was about to leave when she grabbed his black and white scaled scarf and kissed him straight on the mouth. Gagging, Lucy left the couple saying bye to her best friend. _Really, I've known him for 10 minutes and he's acting like we've been friends since the diaper_. _I guess that's what happens when you hang out with the most popular boy at school._ (Oh did I not mention? Natsu and Lisanna are the "it" couple at Fairy Academy.) _I like it though, is this what its like to Lisanna? Her friends are cool._

The rest of the day went by in a blur until it was time for lunch. Gildarts, Lucy's History teacher shooed them out faster today probably to go see his daughter, Cana. Cana was a beautiful brunette with a slight drinking problem, if you called drinking 5 bottles of wine every period slight. It's a wonder how she still keeps in perfect shape.

As usual Lucy got her lunch and was preparing to go to the library. However, she was stopped by a large hand. "Hey Luce! You should sit with us today!" Natsu invited.

Before Lucy could decline, Natsu grabbed her left wrist and trudged her along to a corner of the large cafeteria. There sat Loke, Erza, Mirajane who is Lisanna's older sister that has the same colored eyes but had long hair, Jellal a boy with dark blue hair and a red tattoo on the left side of his face, Juvia a girl with curly blue hair making loving eyes at Gray, who had raven black hair, Gajeel an intimidating beast with long black hair and more piercings than Lucy had ever seen on a human that was sitting next to a tiny blunette named Levy. Lucy guessed they were acouple with the way she was blushing.

Lisanna wasn't there because she doesn't like Natsu's friends which is fine by them because the feeling was mutual. Of course Natsu never really noticed being the dense idiot he is.

"Guys, this is Luce!" Natsu introduced. Patting the chair next to him, Lucy sat shyly. "Hi, nice to meet you guys." Gray and Jellal simply nodded their hellos. Lucy nodded back.

"She's like a bunny," A gruff voice said.

"Gajeel!" The petite girl scolded. He hung his head down, clearly defeated. Lucy tried to stop herself from laughing at the big man got defeated by the almost fairy. "Hi! I'm Levy! You're in my English class with Gray, right?" Lucy nodded a yes. "Can I call you Lu-chan?" Lucy looked up with wide eyes. She'd never had a nickname before, well besides Luce that was given to her hours ago. "Sure," Lucy said smiling.

Then all of a sudden two hands came from behind her. "You've got really big jugs! Are they real?" Cana asked.

"Of course they are!" Lucy slapped her hands away from Cana's holding her breasts embarrassed.

"HOW DARE YOU!" Loke questioned, yelling. "I cannot believe you touched them before I did!"

"Lokeeee…." This voice made everyone stop in their tracks. It was Erza. Before she could say anything, Juvia spoke.

"Nice to meet you Lucy. You don't like Gray-sama do you? I don't want you to be a love rival."

"No, of course not." Lucy sniggered looking at how Gray blushed. Juvia visibly relaxed and smiled.

"Sooo Lucy-chan. Do you like anyone?" Mira asked. Lucy met her before when she went over Lisanna's house. She was a total sweetheart but if you cross her or her family, she becomes a totally different person.

Lucy looked away. "Not particularly." Everyone noticed the stiff answer and Mira took it upon herself to ask questions. "What's his name? Do we know him? Do we have nay classes with him?" Before getting the chance to interrupt, Lisanna came. "Hey Lucy! Natsu! Mira-nee," She said. Everyone's eye rolled except for Jellal, Gajeel, and of course, Mira.

"Hey babe," Natsu was the first to speak, "What're you doing? You never come. Are you gonna sit with us?" He asked with hopeful eyes. Everyone, this time groaned. Lisanna pretended she didn't notice. Or maybe she really didn't.

"Sorry love can't. I'm sitting with my friends. Speaking of…" Lisanna glanced in Lucy's direction "What're you doing sitting with these peo- ahem Natsu's friends?"

"I invited her." Natsu said, stuffing his face with lasagna.

"Ohh ok. Mira-nee," Lisanna let it go, "What're we doing for dinner? I wanna have my friends over."

"Macaroni and cheese dear." Lisanna nodded her head in approval, kissed Natsu while everyone gagged, and trotted away not even saying hello to everyone else, not like they complained.

"What a bitch." Lucy heard Gray say. Lucy couldn't defend her best friend. Sure she knew that, but if she said anything, Lisanna would blow up and Lucy would lose the only friend she's ever known.

The rest of the lunch period was an array of exchanging phone numbers with Lucy, laughing, and most importantly, eating. When the period was over, Lucy and Natsu got up to throw their tash away. "Soo howd you like our friends?" He asked, casually. Lucy looked up at him. _Ours?_ She questioned herself. _So that's what its like to have friends and sit with them at lunch._ Lucy never sat with Lisanna, she had other friends.

Grinning, Lucy looked up at Natsu. "I loved them." She stated.


	2. Perfect

The rest of the month passed by in a blur. Lucy got herself used to everyone. Cana's drinking and grabbing, Mira's and Levy's cuteness, Natsu's gluttonous eating, Loke's flirting, Gray and Natsu's **constant** fighting, Erza's scariness, Juvia's love, and Gajeel and Jellal's silence. She found Natsu and herself getting closer, but paid no attention to it thinking, _he's so easy to get along with_. Lisanna and Lucy hung out a few times and Lucy noticed herself missing her new friends, but Lisanna didn't care enough to ask or even notice. Friday came and Levy exclaimed to the group. "Guys! Let's go to karaoke tomorrow night!" Everyone agreed instantly and looked at Lucy expectantly. "But I uhm can't sing." She declined.

"That doesn't matter." Natsu encouraged, "Most of us can't either. Just come m'hk?" He said giving big eyes and his signature goofy grin. Lucy couldn't deny any longer. She grinned back at him. "Ok." She agreed. "But what about Lisanna? Is she coming too?" Everyone's smiled dropped except Mira's. "I'll ask her; she'll probably agree to it." She told the blonde, not entirely believing her own words.

School passes by in a blur and Lucy quickly hurried home. Everyone decided to meet up at Levy's at 7. It was 6:30 and Lucy couldn't decide on anything. "Grrrrrrr! Why is this so hard?!" She complained. _It is a casual night. So why am I in a freaking suit?!_ Closing her eyes and pinching her temples she took a deep breath. Lucy decides on a simple white shirt with blue stripes and a blue skirt with leggings and knee high boots. _Finally,_ she rolled her eyes.

Getting to Levy's house was making her a nervous wreck. What if they don't like me anymore? What if they only like me at school. Tears were threatening to form, but they were very quickly forgotten when she saw Natsu and Lisanna.

He was leaning in, probably to kiss her but stopped short when he was Lucy. _Wow_ , was all he thought. He gave Lisanna a quick peck on the cheek which she was completely unsatisfied with, but did nothing. He ran up to Lucy and grabbed her wrist and they started running towards where Lisanna is standing. Once they stopped, Lucy put her hand on her knees and started panting. "Are you trying to kill me?" Lucy said in between breaths. Natsu on the other hand, didn't pay attention he was too busy getting everyone outside. "You're the last one here." Juvia, Gray, Erza, Jellal, Levy, Gajeel, Cana, Loke, Mira, and Lisanna were all here.

"There you are." Cana rolled her eyes, taking a swing of her _special_ juice.

"Finally." Gajeel grunted.

"Lu-chann." Levy ran up to her and embraced her in an airtight hug.

"H-hey g-guys. Le-levy-chan. I can't bre-beathe." She finally managed to get the words out. Levy looked at her questioning what her new best friend was talking about, but looking at Lucy's blue face she quickly released. "I'm so sorrrryyy!" She apologized, giving Lucy anotherrr airtight hug. _She's so strong for such a tiny person. Damn._

"Levy, you're killing her again." Lisanna spoke this time groaning, obviously annoyed. Levy always blocks out Lisanna so she didn't hear what she said. It was only when Natsu grabbed Levy and pried off Lucy that Levy noticed her blue face _again_. "Lu-chaaannn!" Natsu and Gajeel noticed what was gonna happen, so Gajeel threw Levy over his shoulder, and Natsu did the same. Everyone was looking at the four and started laughing hysterically. Except for Lisanna. Lucy coughed a thanks. "No prob Luce," he grinned. Lucy blushed a bit, only Natsu really noticing. Something about the fact that he made her blush made his cheeks swirl a rosy color too. _Its probably because Lucy's a weirdo,_ Natsu thought.

"Natsu…" Cana and Mira said suspiciously.

"What?" He said bored, jumping a bit, making Lucy jump as well.

"NATSU!" She squeaked. Natsu laughed, enjoying this a little _too_ much.

"Anyways. Natsu, you can let go of Lucy now. I think your girlfriend misses you." Mirajane said maturely.

"Really?" He asked Lisanna. She nodded her head vigorously. Sighing, Natsu put Lucy down and went to back of the group where Lisanna intertwined their hands.

When everyone got to karaoke, they were surprised it was pretty spacious. More long than wide, really. "Okay." Levy said clapping her hands, "who' going first?" When no one said anything, she took it upon herself to make a little game. "I have chosen different songs from all genres and artists," she said pointing to a top hat. "and all of us," she pointed to everyone in the room, "I'm gonna choose one from each hat and you have to do it no matter the song."

"What if we don't know the-hiccup-song?" Cana asked already drunk.

"Don't worry." Levy said, winking at her drunkard friend.

The rest of the night consisted of laughing and drinking soda, except for Cana of course. Gajeel sang the worst by far and no one was afraid to show that. They plugged their ears hearing him do some weird vocals shoo-be-doo-ba. "What is that?" Lucy asked to no one, laughing. Juvia and Gray sang a duet, Levy and Cana did one together, Jellal and Erza sang shyly together, and Mira and Lisanna did one as well. Lisanna sounded disappointed when she sang with Mira, it was clear to everyone she wanted to sing with her boyfriend. Loke disappeared somewhere, no doubt flirting with some girl he saw. Finally, it was Lucy's and Natsu's turn. "I don't sing," They said in unison. They looked at each other and started laughing. Lisanna's eye twitched "When did you guys get so close?" She asked jealously. They both shrugged. "Lucy its your first time coming to karaoke, isn't it?" Lisanna said, trying to provoke her. Lucy nodded a bit ashamed. Everyone gasped. "Lu-chan then you have to!"

Lucy finally giving in to her blunette best friend said, "Fine. Natsu get up."

Natsu's eyes bugged out of his sockets. "Are you crazy?! No way in hell!"

"Pleaseeeeee?" Lucy begged, giving him puppy eyes. Natsu purposely looked away from her eyes, scratching the back of his head awkwardly. _Poor girl._ Everyone thought. _There's no way he's ever gonna agre-_ "FINE!" He yelled, giving in. Everyone's, Lisanna's most, eyes went out of their sockets.

"Yaaa- Why are you guys staring like that?" Lucy wondered, silently proud of herself.

"B-Because!" Levy sputtered.

"Because…?"

"Natsu never sang with everyone in karaoke before. Not even with Lisanna. We've been coming here for 3 years!" Levy stuttered.

"O-oh. Its probably because I'm new, right Natsu?"

She looked at him with expecting eyes. He blushed, looking away. Why does she have such nice eyes? "FUCK" He accidentally said out loud. Everyone looked at him with weird eyes, "What?"

"T-The song. Yea. The song sucks." He explained, trying to believe it himself.

"Why what is it?" Everyone inquired.

"Perfect, Ed Sheeran." Lisanna deadpanned.

There was an awkward silence. "I don't have to do this, do I? I mean its not even a duet." They said, backing each other up.

"Then make it one," Levy winked while everyone situated themselves on the couch.

"Levy-channn. Shouldn't Lisanna do it?" Lucy tried to persuade her stubborn best friend.

"Probably. But its only karaoke. Just a song," she encouraged.

"Just a song." They echoed together.

"That's right."

 _Ok then we got this._ Lucy and Natsu thought. The music started, _just a song._

"Get closer together." They listened for the beat, but did what they were told.

"Look into each other's eyes." The 'couple' glared at their friends.

"Just a song." Everyone said, away from Lisanna. She was seething.

The song started. Sighing, Natsu sang first.

 _I found a love for me._

 _Darling, just dive right in and follow my lead._

 _Well I found a girl beautiful and sweet._

 _Oh, I never knew you were_

 _the something waiting for me_

The whole room got silent as they listened to Natsu singing, surprised at how good his voice sounds. Taking a deep breath Lucy decides to join him, getting closer and looking into his eyes, smilimg.

 _'_ _Cause we were just kids when we fell in love_

 _Not knowing what is was_

 _I will not give you up this time_

 _But, darling just kiss me slow_

 _Your heart is all I own_

 _And in your yes, your holding mine_

"Grab her waist. Lucy grab his shoulder." Erza commands. Not wanting to face her wrath they do what they're told, "Now look into each others eyes lovingly." They do it.

 _Baby, I'm dancing in the dark_

 _With you between my arms_

 _I whispered underneath my breath_

 _But you heard it, Darling,_

 _You look perfect tonight._

They decide to stop there with a nod. They smile at each other, not a generic one. A real smile of contentment. Neither of them knew why they did, but they just did. It was almost natural. When they looked back at their friends, they jumped back scared. "What's wrong with them?" Natsu whispered, noticing his hand still on her waist, he lets go. Lucy follows suit. "I don't know," she whispered back. Using his normal voice, he asks the shocked group, "Guys?"

As if that was a trigger, everyone yelled at the blonde and pinky. "WHAT WAS THAT?" They yelled.

They looked at each other confused. "What was what?"

"T-THE SONG!" Cana stuttered.

"The songs Levy made us sing?" Natsu questioned/answered.

"THEN WHAT ABOOUT THE LOOKS?!"

"The looks and closeness you guys told us to do?" This time Lucy answered/questioned.

"B-but the loving looks. You can't fake that. You guys looked like a couple." Natsu and Lucy looked at each other, blushed then looked away.

"I-it's the song. Anyone can make the faces if you have a song like that." Lucy explained nervously, "Natsu. Do it with your girlfriend and show everyone?"

"O-okay." Natsu agreed, equally as nervous. Lisanna grabbed his hands and kissed him tightly. "Let's do this babe."

And they did it, and lets just say they left the place feeling bad. Everyone could see the difference, in voice and physically. Natsu and Lucy kept denying it of course. Saying things like, "Beginner's luck," or, "It sounds better with Lisanna, you don't like her so that's why." That comment was made by Lucy when Natsu and Lisanna were sucking face. _How they don't mind such PDA is beyond me,_ Lucy thought while everyone was walking to their own homes.

"This is me," Cana, Erza, and Loke said pointing left.

"This is me," Jellal stated, taking a right. The Strauss siblings followed.

Gajeel simply grunted a goodbye and took Levy's hand, "Bye Natsu! Lu-chan! I'll text you!"

Lucy simply nodded and the two walked together. It was awkward until Natsu spoke, Karaoke was fun today. Except when our friends acted all weird when we sang."

"Facts. To be honest we didn't look that 'coupley.' What were they even thinking, you have a girlfriend who's my only friend." Lucy explained.

Natsu immediately stopped. "What?" He asked, quietly.

"What?" Lucy asked confused. Natsu grabbed her wrists and pulled her closer. She didn't look at him until he placed him thumb and index finger between her chin. "You have friends."

The look she gave him told him she didn't completely believe him and she didn't. She had fun, she thought they were her friends, but she didn't know if she was. "You have friends," he said softer. Grinning he stated, "I'm your friend." Tears formed in her eyes. She never had those words spoken to her before, and she could tell those onyx eyes told nothing but the truth. She smiled at him back. "Okay." Not knowing what came over her, Lucy pulled him into a hug. After slight hesitation on his part, Natsu hugged her back, placing his chin on the top of her head. They stayed like that a few more moments and reluctantly separated. Saying goodnight, they went their own ways, not thinking anything of what had transpired. Natsu thought, _Lucy's so weird._ And Lucy thought, _Natsu's a cool friend_.

Watching the whole thing unfold, the gang snickered and thought of ship names for the two of them, forgetting the pink haired man child had a girlfriend that was standing in front of them. Except Mirajane and Gajeel and most importantly the silver haired girl herself.


End file.
